The Madness To Love
by Mimial09
Summary: Je pensais qu'ils étaient bons. Je ne les connaissais pas, j'avais tout faux. Et maintenant, je proposais mes services à Voldemort... Pour lui. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Je ne suis pas désolé. Qu'importe la trahison, l'amour est plus important. HGDM


J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fiction, et j'ai tout de suite écrit le premier chapitre que je vous présente à l'instant. J'aimerais vos avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas. Cette fiction sera un Dramione, mais le fait d'avoir écrit l'OS Traitre d'amour m'a donné l'idée d'approfondir ce sujet d'amour un peu noir. Dans cette fiction, Hermione sera complètement différente de celle que l'on se représente habituellement mais par contre, comme dans tous mes autres écrits sur Draco et Hermione, elle sera amoureuse de lui. Sauf que c'est cet amour qui la poussera à faire des choses terribles. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire !

**Résumé :** Je pensais qu'ils étaient bons. Je ne les connaissais pas, j'avais tout faux. Et maintenant, je proposais mes services à Voldemort... Pour lui. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Je ne suis pas désolé. Qu'importe la trahison, l'amour est plus important. HGDM. Dark Hermione.

* * *

**The Madness To Love.**

**Chapitre 1 : La folie née de la captivité.**

_POV Hermione_

.

.

Il faisait froid, c'est tout ce à quoi je pensais. On devait être en hiver, peut-être en décembre… Je ne savais pas quel jour nous étions, en fait je ne savais plus grand-chose. C'était comme si j'avais toujours vécu dans cette petite cellule si glacée. Bellatrix m'avait enlevé lors d'un attentat contre Poudlard, c'était le 3 novembre, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, de la chaleur de la grande salle, du bruit que faisaient les élèves, de l'odeur de nourriture…

.

.

Au début de ma captivité, je comptais les jours, j'essayais de me situer par rapport à la lumière qui traversait la petite ouverture dans ma geôle, mais maintenant je ne comptais plus. Je n'attendais plus rien hormis les visites de Bellatrix qui s'amusait à me faire crier toujours plus fort que la fois précédente, elle voulait certainement ne pas perdre la main question torture. Je n'espérais même plus que mes amis viennent me chercher… Ils ne m'avaient toujours pas trouvé, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient le faire, après autant de temps.

.

.

Je rêvassais, tentant de m'endormir malgré ce froid hivernal qui traversait mon corps. Je ne bougeais pas de place, je restais par terre, la paillasse qui me servait de lit était imbibé d'urine et l'odeur trop forte m'empêchait de dormir. En fait je n'avais plus bougé depuis… Depuis… Je ne savais même plus, mais en tout cas, j'avais la certitude que cela faisait bien longtemps que plus aucuns muscles de mon corps si ce n'est ma bouche ait esquissé le moindre mouvement. J'avais peur de ne même plus m'en rappeler. Je voulais qu'il vienne me chercher et qu'il fasse disparaitre cette douleur insoutenable, il allait bientôt venir, j'en étais persuadée, Drake allait venir me chercher…

C'était lui qui me faisait tenir, parce qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber, il était la meilleure personne au monde, je n'avais pas de doute la dessus !

.

.

Aujourd'hui, Bellatrix avait été particulièrement cruelle – pas qu'elle ne le soit pas tous les jours, mais je manquais d'adjectifs pour décrire ce que j'avais enduré avec sa baguette.

Je sentais l'odeur du sang. Le mien ? Probablement. J'y étais habitué, c'était comme devenu normal, le parfum ambiant de ce qui était devenu ma maison –comme les bombes pour parfumer les maisons. Et bien moi, ce n'était pas une bombe senteur lilas ou jasmin, c'était l'odeur de mon sang qui embaumait les murs.

Je me déconnectais de la réalité, comme tout le temps d'ailleurs –il était plus facile de faire face à ma situation actuelle en… En la fuyant justement.

Je m'étais endormie, enfin je pensais. Je rêvais de mon Draco, il me sauvait, m'amener loin d'ici, je voyais aussi des cheveux roux, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'entendais des sons, mais c'était comme si mes oreilles refusait d'entendre, c'était flou, tout comme mes autres sens. Je tombais finalement dans l'inconscience. Draco me manquait si fort… Il allait venir me sauver ! Je le savais !

**To Be Continued !**

* * *

Alors votre avis ? J'aimerais savoir si je continue ou pas cette fiction !

Al'


End file.
